This research project will analyze the English medical profession's response to abortion in the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries. On the public level, English doctors spearheaded the campaign against criminal abortion. At the same time, physicians also debated with one another about the morality of inducing miscarriage to save the mother from injury. It is hypothesized that both aspects of the anti-abortion crusade were heavily influenced by professional medicine's sensitivity to its public image. My research, published as a monograph, will fill a major void in the social history of English medicine. Funding has been requested for a two-month research trip to London, where a variety of printed and manuscript sources, unavailable in America, will be studied.